Multiple-input and multiple output (MIMO) communication forms part of many communications standards. For 2×2 MIMO communications, either two separate antennas spaced apart, or multiple polarizations of a single radiator are utilised.
The utilisation of dual or multiple polarizations of a single radiator is particularly advantageous in applications where there are limitations on the size of the device. However, achieving broadband characteristics with dual polarization presents a challenge.